


Dead Man Walking

by All_for_The_Pipedream_3



Series: Dead Man Walking [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_The_Pipedream_3/pseuds/All_for_The_Pipedream_3
Summary: An alternate universe in which Neil becomes Nathaniel, Andrew doesn't know what to do, and everybody's lives get flipped upside down.Or, an au where Neil and Andrew are both kidnapped by Nathan. Andrew makes it out, but Neil doesn't.*This is in substitution of the Baltimore scene. The events following the Baltimore scene change due to Neil being absent. The team find out about Neil and Andrews "relationship" because of Andrews reaction after the kidnapping. The FBI don't show up, Stuart doesn't make an appearance until later on, the team needed to find a spare player last minute to fill in for Neil's absence, they don't make it to the finals, there is no spring break trip, and Riko doesn't die (yet).*
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Dead Man Walking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176749
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Parting Ways

It was dark. Nathaniel couldn’t see anything, his eyes were covered by a blindfold. All he could feel was the chair underneath him and the chains holding his hands. The smell of the room was familiar, as if he’d known it all his life. He willed his brain to remember the room. Why did he know the smell? Why did he get this sinking feeling in his chest every time he took a breath? Why did he know he was in danger?

He gave up when he heard a noise. It wasn’t very loud, it was quiet, almost like a shuffle. Somebody was trying to move. Who else was in the room with him? Were they trapped as well? Or were they there to hurt him? Panic shot through his veins. He listened closely, waiting for it to happen again....it never did. The room fell eerily silent. He sat in silence for what felt like hours. His mind couldn’t stop thinking about the room, and how familiar it was.

A loud bang broke him out of his trance. It was the noise of a large door being slammed open. His body stilled. He heard multiple people entering the room. Guessing by the footsteps there were about three. One had walked over to him and started undoing his blindfold. The piece of fabric had fallen to the ground and it was then he remembered.

He remembered the room. He specifically remembered everything that had happened inside of it. The memories flooded his mind, reminding him of a time where he wasn’t the one in the chair, rather the one standing before it. When his mind focused, he forced his eyes to survey the room.

His blood ran cold when his eyes met the same icy blue eyes he had been running from all of his life. Nathaniel's father was standing before him in a button down shirt and slacks. His work attire. Beside Nathan stood his two most trusted disciples. They were his “problem solvers”, meaning they tied up loose ends.

They were brother and sister. Romero and Lola Malcolm were about as fucked up as they come. Must run in the family. (Those are some pretty royally fucked up genes). Lola looked ready to skin Nathaniel alive at any given moment. The smile on her face was sadistic. It was nauseating. Romero looked like a giant next to Lola and Nathan, his large frame towered over them. As for Nathan, well Nathan looked angry. (No surprise there).

Nathaniel heard the noise again. The same noise from earlier. It came from behind the three psychopaths standing in front of him. He couldn’t see past them, it was no use. Romero turned and gave a look of warning to whatever was hidden behind them. This peaked Nathaniel's interest.

All thoughts disappeared the minute Nathan stepped forward. It wasn’t by much but the slight movement put Nathaniel's hairs on end. Nathan took in his sons pathetic state and scoffed, “My son, my greatest disappointment in life. Where is my second greatest?” He walked towards Nathaniel, “Mom is dead.” Nathan looked disinterested, “How tragic.”

Nathan cupped Nathaniel's face in his hands. He squeezed so hard Nathaniel thought his jaw would break. Nathaniel's hands flew up instinctively but he jerked them back away from his father at the last possible second. Nathan gave a thin smile at that close call and shook Nathaniel so roughly his neck popped in protest.

“Who told you that hiding in plane sight was a viable option? You had to know I would find you eventually.” Nathan’s grip eased, “Doesn’t matter. You’re not going to run away this time Nathaniel. I’m not going to let you.” “Fuck you” Nathaniel spat at him, voice sharp with horror. Nathan pushed Nathaniel away from him and held his hand out. Romero had handed him the cleaver. Nathaniel wanted to run, he wanted to scream, he wanted to do something, but his body refused.

Nathans eyes were void of any emotion, “I admit Nathaniel, if I had known that all it would take to find you was to threaten your teammates, I would have done so much earlier.”

He hummed, “I guess I expected better from you. I thought, after all these years on the run, you would have learned not to form attachments. I suppose I was wrong. It shouldn’t surprise me really, knowing your mother.”

He dragged the cleaver along Nathaniel's cheek, “Such a shame isn’t it. Your life was doomed from the start.” Lola’s laugh was nothing short of pure evil. Nathan pressed the metal into his cheek causing a deep gash. Nathaniel tried not to wince at the pain, but the look on his face didn’t hide it well.

Nathaniel glared at his father. Nathan mocked surprise, “Where are my manners?” He spoke smoothly, “Hello Junior.” Nathaniel stayed silent. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak altogether. Nathan snapped, “I said hello. You know better than to stay quiet in my presence.” He made another gash in his cheek, “Hello Nathan.” Nathaniel said through gritted teeth.

Nathan grabbed his sons face and held it tight, “Now now, let’s use our manners shall we? Try again.” He let go of Nathaniel, “Hello, father.” It burned Nathaniel's tongue to speak the words. “Much better!” Nathan exclaimed.

He walked back to Lola and whispered something in her ear. She turned and walked towards whatever was behind them. “As I was saying earlier, if I had known about your, attachments, sooner this would have been much easier. No matter, we can make it work. I have a surprise for you Nathaniel, do you like surprises?”

It took everything in Nathaniel to not respond with a snarky remark, “no.” His father mocked disappointment, “Well that’s too bad isn’t it? I was sure you would like this one.” His smile was menacing. Nathaniel knew something wasn’t right, “What did you do? Why do you keep mentioning my attachments? WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

It was at that moment Lola returned with what Nathaniel assumed to be the person that had been hidden behind them. She had a gun pointed at their head as she guided them towards the others. It took Nathaniel a minute to register who it was. He didn’t want to believe his eyes. He had to have been mistaken.

It was Andrew. His hands were tied behind his back, his mouth had been taped shut, and he was covered in blood and bruises. Nathaniel tried to get up from his chair but Romero was behind him in an instant, holding him down. “Get the fuck off of him you bitch!” Nathaniel spat at Lola. She turned her head to look at Andrew, “Oh, looks like someone’s a little upset?” She feigned surprise.

Andrew gave her a bored glance, which angered her beyond belief. Nathaniel knew that Andrew, being the stubborn asshole he was, probably hadn’t reacted to anything she’s said, which made her all the more dangerous. Nathaniel's heart was in his throat, “Don’t touch him!”

He could see the warning look Andrew sent him, but when had he ever been good at self preservation? He’d rather get hurt than sit and watch Andrew suffer in pain. Andrew would call him out on his martyr complex if he wasn’t being held at gun point by a psycho bitch.

He was seething, “Hurt me Lola, not him.” She pondered it for a minute, “As much as I would love to see the look on your face as I cut off your fingers, I can’t accept the offer. I’ve been given strict orders to take care of lover boy over here!” Nathaniel could tell it took every ounce of will power in Andrew for him not to fight back. At least he knew the odds weren’t in his favor. The thought itself made Nathaniel flinch.

He was shaking now, but he couldn’t tell if it was from fear, or anger....or both. He didn’t know his fathers exact motives, but he had a pretty good guess. Nathaniel was trying not to panic, “Let him go.” He spoke directly to Nathan. “Is that an order?” Nathan asked.

Nathaniel knew a warning when he heard one. Nathan looked at Andrew, it made Nathaniel want to scream, he wanted to rip his father apart. He was wasting time staying silent. Nobody would make it out alive at this rate. He didn’t care if he survived, but he needed Andrew to. That was all the mattered.

He thought about it for a minute. He needed to make a compromise, he was good at those. Although this time he’s dealing with a mafia boss, not Andrew. It was a one in a million chance that it would work, but he had to try.

It was his only real idea, “It’s not an order, it’s a proposal. Let him go, and keep me. You can torture me, kill me if you want. I’ll do anything you ask. I can become what you’ve always wanted me to be. I’ll be the Butchers son.” Nathaniel was on the verge of begging, but he knew better than anyone, that begging never worked.

Andrew was looking at Nathaniel as if he’d grown three heads. Nathaniel's eyes met Andrews in silent argument. Nathaniel didn’t care if Andrew thought he was crazy, this is news to no one. He needed Andrew to make it out alive.

“Oh? How interesting? You would risk yourself for him? And I don’t mean your life, we both know it isn’t that valuable. But you would risk, yourself? You would become the thing you hate most, for him?” Nathan was disgusted, but intrigued.

“Anything.” Nathaniel answered honestly. “Anything he says! Oh Nathaniel....a man is only as good as his word, and well, your words don’t mean shit to me!” Nathan yelled. Nathaniel was desperate, “Then cut out my tongue. It’s simple. Take me, and let him go. Do we have a deal?”

Nathan was playing games with him, “I haven’t even gotten to bargain with you.” Nathaniel was having none of it, “It’s a yes or no. No bargain. You know how these things work.” Nathaniel was growing impatient. “Tell me Nathaniel, has your training progressed since you’ve been on the run?” Nathan questioned. Nathaniel's eyes went blank, “Immensely.” He hated training. “Promising..” Nathan hummed.

Nathaniel risked a glance in Andrews direction, their eyes met for less than a second. Andrew spoke to Nathaniel with his eyes. He was telling Nathaniel not to make the deal. He wanted to sacrifice himself. Nathaniel couldn’t let that happen.

“Nathaniel listen to me very carefully, if I accept this offer, you will abide by these terms, no questions asked. You will undergo intensive training under my supervision, you will not leave my side unless given direct orders to do so, if you are to leave my side you will be accompanied by Lola or Romero, you will never speak to anyone unless told to do so. If you are to be used as a fucking chopping block, you will do so without struggle. You will not cause me any issues, do you understand? You will follow these rules. If you do not, I will make you kill the very people you are so willing to protect. Now pay close attention to the words coming out of my mouth, you will wear the name Wesninski proudly. You will not tarnish it with your actions. Most importantly, you will never return to Palmetto, and you will never see or speak to your, attachments, again. You will become the butchers son. And you will not fuck up.”

Nathaniel's heart sank at these words, but he was also relieved. It was too good to be true. Had his father really agreed? It didn’t matter, Andrew would be safe. “It’s a deal.” Nathaniel confirmed.

Andrew started to move but Lola pushed the gun harder to his head. Nathaniel intervened, “Stop. Let me speak to him. I get to say goodbye.” Nathaniel looked at Andrew, begging him not to start a fight. He received a harsh glare in return.

Nathaniel's eyes were filled with love, “Thank you," he finally said. He couldn't say he meant thanks for all of it: the keys, the trust, the honesty and the kisses. Hopefully Andrew would figure it out eventually. "You were amazing.” Andrew almost looked like he was in pain, Nathaniel couldn’t stand it.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt his salty tears in his cuts, like acid burning his cheek. He hated being this vulnerable in front of his father, but this was goodbye, and he needed Andrew to know that he was hurting too.

The pain in Andrews eyes was evident. Andrew was furious. He didn’t need “Nathaniel's” protection. He told him this, but Neil being Neil, he never fucking listens. Andrew doesn’t let himself feel, he never lets his guard down.

But this would be the last time he would ever feel anything, and he wanted to remember it. He wanted to remember the warmth that would settle in his chest every time Neil smiled, he wanted to remember the buzz he felt whenever they kissed, he even wanted to remember the pain. He wanted to remember all of it, because it meant that it was real.

Nathaniel could see this. He could always see right through Andrew. So Nathaniel saw when Andrew let his wall down. Nathaniel needed to hear him, needed to hear his voice, one last time, “Take the tape off of his mouth.” Lola reluctantly ripped it off.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. They were looking at each other like the world stopped and started with their eyes. Nathaniel couldn’t bare it, “Don’t look at me like that.” Andrew knew where this was going, “Like what?” Nathaniel's heart was being crushed, “like I’m your answer.” What they both hadn’t realized up until this point, was that they were each others answers. Together, they were whole.

“100% Josten” Andrew barley spoke out. Nathaniel almost laughed, “I don’t believe you.” They had the same conversation not that long ago, on a rooftop far away, in a place they called home, “Nobody asked you.” Andrew couldn’t help but wish that they were on that rooftop, safe, away from everybody else.

“I’m nothing remember?” Nathaniel joked, trying to make this easier. “And as I’ve always said, I want nothing.” Andrew said honestly. This caused Nathaniel's tears to worsen. He didn’t want it to be over, it was selfish of him, but he wasn’t ready to let go.

“I’m sorry.” Nathaniel choked out. Andrew glared at him, “Say it again and I’ll kill you.” Andrew wanted to sound angry, but he didn’t have the strength. Nathaniel didn’t want to cause Andrew any pain, “You hate me remember?” He tried to convince himself. Andrews eyes turned glossy, “Every inch of you.” A single tear rolled down Andrews cheek. Nathaniel broke inside, he never meant for any of this to happen.

Andrew laughed. It was a hollow, broken sound, “You were supposed to be a side effect of the drugs.” Nathaniel shared the same broken laugh, “I’m not a hallucination.” Andrew looked at him, really looked at him. He took in every detail, knowing that he would never forget, “You are a pipe dream.” His voice was filled with emotion. It was a foreign sound that nobody would ever hear again. Not even himself.

Nathaniel was holding back a sob, “I love you, Andrew Joseph Minyard.” He barley managed to get the words out. Andrew was angry, “Fuck you Josten. I hate you. I hate that you came to Palmetto and disrupted my miserable life. I hate that you made me fucking feel. I hate that you made me vulnerable. I hate that you made me love you. Because god fucking damnit I love you, and I wish I didn’t, because then I wouldn’t have to fucking feel like this.” Andrews tears were flowing steadily now.

You couldn’t hear it in his voice, but one look at the Blonde and you knew that he was broken. Permanently. His heart had been shattered, and nobody would be there to pick up the pieces. Nathaniel had been the glue holding him together. Without him, he was an array of sharp edges that nobody wanted to touch.

“Goodbye Andrew.” Nathaniel said softly. The words were filled with love, and sadness, and every other emotion that was bottled inside of him. Soon to die, and never return. “Goodbye Abram.” Andrew had to use his real name. He needed to.

Nathaniel lifted two fingers in a mock salute from where his hands were chained, “Better luck next time.” Andrew copied the motion, “Better luck next time.” They looked at each other for the last time.

Then Andrew was taken away. He was left with nothing. Everything inside of him died with Neil Josten that night.

Nathaniel Wesninski was freed from his chair, but he had never felt less free in his entire life. He was nothing. Everything inside of him was taken away with Andrew Minyard that night.

Though neither of them physically died that night, they didn’t live either.

Neil Josten was dead. Nathaniel Wesninski was a hollow man, cold to the touch. As cold as ice. He was numb. A dead man walking.

Andrew Minyard was dead. No soul left in his body. He was a shell of a man, hollow and empty. A dead man walking.


	2. The Butcher's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little intro into what "Neil" has been doing since the separation.

It’s been a year since “Neil” became Nathaniel.

It’s been a year of becoming The Butcher’s Son. Which means it’s also been a year full of being tortured, intensive training, and… well… killing.

Now, it didn’t all happen at once. Nathaniel didn’t wake up one day, suddenly ready to become a killing machine. It was, a process, to say the least. This process included many sleepless nights, many nightmares, and many, many punishments. These punishments added many new pieces of art to the gallery of scars known as Nathaniel’s body. These punishments also added a new wine-red stain to the bottom of Nathaniel’s shower floor; curtesy of all of the blood that had been washed off of his body.

Nathaniel was stubborn at first, reluctant to obey his father. Although, as time progressed, Nathaniel became less of a burden, and more of an asset to Nathan. Once again, it wasn’t an easy process to get Nathaniel to obey. His father’s people spent months trying to break him. Nothing seemed to work until, well, until his father handed him a piece of clothing that most certainly did not belong to him. It did, many, many moons ago, but not anymore. It was supposed to be in the possession of a knife wielding blonde. Knowing that his father was able to get so close to Andrew ate Nathaniel alive. He had no other choice than to cooperate.

As he became less resistant, his training progressed immensely. His training started off with the basics, how to kill a pig, how to skin a pig, and how to dismember a pig. After Nathaniel passed this level of training, he moved on to bigger animals such as, hogs, large dogs, and deer. The next level was inevitable. Mary had run away with Nathaniel before he could learn how to torture a person, although he had a pretty good idea. During his time on the run, it was a necessity to know how to kill a person for survival. Even knowing how to dismember a body was important. So, Mary taught him. She was no Butcher of Baltimore, but she was a Hatford; she got shit done, and she got shit done efficiently. Nathaniel was about eleven years old when he dismembered his first body. It was only an arm, but it was still jarring for a kid that age. He got over it quickly though, thanks to Mary’s beatings. So, this level of training was new to him. Yes, he knew how to kill a person, and yes, he knew how to dismember a body, but there was still so much for him to learn.

Nathaniel’s hand to hand combat skills were weak. This has been proven on many occasions. His knife fighting skills weren’t as pathetic, but they certainly weren’t acceptable. The only area he seemed above average in was shooting. This was to be expected; you don’t spend almost ten years on the run not knowing how to shoot a gun. Besides, guns had always been Mary’s area of expertise. This was only in the beginning of his training though. Once he progressed past animals everything changed. He had to learn interrogation skills, torture methods, different forms of combat, how to fight underwater, how to skin somebody alive, the list was endless. To say training changed him was an understatement.

Nathaniel learned fast; he always does. His hand-to-hand combat skills were practically flawless, his knife fighting skills were second best to his father, and he could kill a person in the blink of an eye. Truth of the matter was, he had become Nathan’s deadliest weapon.

Not only did Nathaniel excel physically, but his entire personality had been reconstructed. He had become quiet, eerily quiet. He became ruthless, stone cold… heartless. It was as if he had no soul left inside of his body. His icy blue eyes were so sharp, he could slit somebody’s throat just by looking at them. They were completely void of any emotion.

His eyes weren’t even the scariest thing about him. No, not even close. His smile was crafted by the devil himself. It was pure evil, just like his fathers.

It was as if Nathaniel had become death himself.

Over the course of a year, a lot of things had changed about Nathaniel. The biggest change being his fashion sense. His signature outfit consisted of a black turtleneck, gray plaid dress pants, a black leather shoulder holster that held two of his guns, a black overcoat, black Gucci dress shoes, and a steel black cane. Did he wear a certain pair of black armbands that held knives, and that just so happened to be gifted to him by a 5’0 blonde? Maybe.

The combination of Nathaniel’s advanced combat skills, lack of emotion, and intimidating physical appearance made a deadly package. Nathan knew this, and he made sure to use it to his advantage.

After twelve months of being broken down and rebuilt, Nathaniel was unrecognizable. He had become The Butcher’s Son. Nathaniel was ready to work.


End file.
